1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal, in which a pocket area can be set on one side of a screen and can thus be used for various purposes such as creating a new folder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices, which can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service.
As the types of services provided by mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped with various complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and providing wireless interne services and have thus evolved into multimedia players.
However, due to diversification of the types of functions provided by mobile terminals, menu structures for controlling the operation of mobile terminals have increasingly become complicated, and the number of icons that need to be displayed on the screens of mobile terminals has increased. Smart phones, in particular, may often be required to display many icons, including not only basic function icons but also icons representing applications downloaded by users, on their idle or main operating screens. However, when there are too many icons displayed on an idle screen or a main operating screen, the icons may not be able to be properly managed, thereby making it difficult and time-consuming to search for desired icons or perform desired functions.
Therefore, a method is needed to effectively manage even a large number of icons on the screens of mobile terminals.